


NSFW Commission

by WastelandSpectre (ClockworksApprentice)



Series: Commissions 2018 [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, College AU, M/M, Morden AU, Multi, NSFW, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise, male threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworksApprentice/pseuds/WastelandSpectre
Summary: For ArmethaumaturgyFandom: EslWord (Video Game)Characters: Infinity Sword, Esper, ApostasiaModern AU - NSFW, blindfolds, praise, over-stimulation, focusing on EsperGenre: NSFW/Male ThreesomeFinal Word Count: 3303





	NSFW Commission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armethaumaturgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/gifts).



**Commission For Armethaumaturgy**

 

 **Fandom:** EslWord (Video Game)  
**Characters:** Infinity Sword, Esper, Apostasia  
**Requested Word Count:** 2000 - 4000  
**Requested:** Modern AU - NSFW, blindfolds, praise, over-stimulation, focusing on Esper  
**Genre:** NSFW/Male Threesome  
**Final Word Count:** 3303

 

 _ElsWord_ was supposed to be one of the best colleges in the country despite its unusual name. It pained him to see how well the others seemed to fit right into the setting. Infi was having the time of his life already, invited to more frat parties than he could count; did he invite any of the others? _No. Of course not._ Esper was off with his nose in a book in some library, doing what all of them should be doing – _studying._ Of the three of them, Esper was the only one who took college seriously. While Sia himself was doing his best, there were many other things he'd rather be doing than a term paper – _or rather many other people I'd rather be doing._

 

The wicked smile on his face didn't last long. It didn't matter how many fantasies went through his head, it didn't change the fact that he was alone in their dorm room. Sia leaned back in his chair, causing the wheels beneath it to squeak. A bored sigh escaped his lips as he put his hands behind his head. _How long has it been anyway?_ He stared up, the ceiling fan mimick ed the circles his mind seemed to spin . When was the last time all three of them had did something _together? Just a date._ He huffed. _Something. Anything. Is that too much to ask? Apparently._

 

The door to the dorm swung open, causing him to jump. He barely caught himself as he nearly tumbled over. Infi swayed in with a grace that should have been impossible for someone as drunk as he was. A suave smile was on his lips and an empty red solo cup in his hand.

  
“What the hell, Infi,” Sia sneered, “You can't just come barging in like that!”

 

“Says who,” Infi grinned brilliantly, “This is my room too, you know.”

 

Sia grumbled under his breath, settling himself back on his chair as Infi collapsed onto the closest bed. _That's not even his bed,_ Sia thought with frustration – he had only just made that bed too. However, it was hard to get mad when Infi looked rather _good_ stretched out on the bed, red solo cup still balancing in one hand as he stared up at the ceiling. _Doesn't hurt to appreciate the view._

 

“I'm telling ya, Sia, you missed a _hell_ of a party. You should've came with me...”

 

Infi's voice came out as a slurred whine. Sia could smell the alcohol from his chair, causing him to crinkle his noise.

 

“You always say that.”

 

“Well, _yeah,”_ Infi sat up on the bed, looking at Sia with big pleading eyes, “I wanna show you off to all the guys – well you and Esper, but we both know that neither of us are getting him to a party anytime soon.”

 

Sia cracked a small smile, turning in his chair to better face Infi.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I don't think anything short of a nuclear war will get Esper to stop studying.”

 

Infi snorted before lazily taking a sip of his cup. He smacked his lips a few times and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. Sia eyed him warily, knowing full well that that expression would have one of two results – a very, _very_ stupid idea or an absolutely genius one. He wasn't sure which way it would go with Infi being as intoxicated as he was.

 

“What if...” Infi spoke slowly, getting up from the bed, “… What if I think I know a way to get Esper to stop studying?”

 

Sia carefully slid his chair farther from Infi, “You mean short of murder?”

 

A devious smile crossed Infi's lips as he passed Sia to set his cup on the computer desk. As Sia turned to face him, Infi slid into his lap, wrapping his legs around the chair. Their faces were inches apart, causing Sia to choke on the smell. Though he couldn't complain about the slow grinding of Infi's crotch against his own.

 

“No,” Infi whispered, leaning forward to gently nip at Sia's ear, “What I have in mind is something much more enjoyable. For _all_ of us.”

 

A shiver ran down Sia's spine and he wasn't able to control the way his knees shake.

 

_Oh._

 

* * *

 

Nearly everyone around his dorm had gotten used to seeing Esper walk through the halls with his nose deep within a book. A majority of students politely ignored him, others rolled their eyes, while the rest kindly stepped out of his way when he became too ignorant to his surroundings. He paid no mind. He hardly cared what people did around him unless it was the two people in his life that actually mattered.

 

He briefly thought of just where his two beloved roommates may be. Considering the Friday night's moon had ascended far into the night sky, he doubted Infi would even be in their dorm. His hand was probably already down some man's pants with his alcohol-laced breath tainting some poor man's cock. Not that Esper particularly minded, he knew going into a relationship with Infi would be open-ended at best. As their third mutual partner, Sia, proved.

 

Esper hummed, he'd be surprised if Sia wasn't at the dorm. He was usually still awake, hunched over his computer, whenever Esper strolled in at this hour. A whisper of a lustful thought swept through his mind – wondering when was the last time that Sia was hunched over something else, preferably Esper's own lap.

 

 _Stop that,_ Esper chided himself, shaking his head. He couldn't be swept away by hormones again. He had to study, he had to get good grades. He refused to let his education go to waste. _But it is the weekend… I don't have a test until Tuesday…_

 

He was at his dorm door sooner than he would have liked, still debating between his mind, his heart, and where most of his blood flow was going at the moment.

His eyes widened in minor surprise, taking a hesitant step back, when the door swung open from the other side. He waited for a moment, but no one stepped through. He was met by silence and darkness. An uneasy feeling began to stir in his gut.

 

He took a cautious step through the door and into the dorm. He could hardly make out anything beyond Sia's empty computer chair and the vague silhouette of the beds through the sharp shadows. He squinted his eyes, straining to see any sign of either of his partners, when the door slowly shut behind him.

 

He didn't have a chance to turn around before someone grabbed him from behind. His body tensed as he sucked in a tight breath. Yet he wasn't met with any violence. Instead came a different type of torture. His body shivered as the hands wrapped around him slowly slid their way up his shirt. A hot breath exhaled by his ear, causing him to shift on his feet. A soft nibble at his ears caused his knees to shake.

 

He didn't struggle. There weren't many people on campus brave enough to pull something like this. At least to him. It couldn't have been Sia, could it have been? _No –_ he was much too reserved, too submissive, to pull off this type of _dominate_ work. That left only one person.

  
“Infi,” Esper's voice slightly changed as he began to smell the faint traces of alcohol, “You're drunk. I told you we're not going to do anything if you're plastered.”

 

The hands didn't stop. Fingertips lightly grazed against his side before slowly tracing their way to his nipples. He let out a shuddering gasp as Infi, very gently, tweaked his nipples.

 

“I'm not drunk.” Confident lips pressed against the back of his neck. The room began to spin as he tried to fight the urge to close his eyes. “The alcohol wore off while we were waiting for you.”

 

“We,” Esper's whispered question wavered through the air. As the teasing on his nipples grew and the gentle kisses on his neck turned into light sucking, he was finding it harder and harder to stand.

 

There was a light hum of agreement, another hand – one that was not Infi's – slid up his legs. He looked down through hooded eyes, a light pant on his lips, to see Sia on his knees in front of him. Sia gave him a slight, almost cheeky grin, before he continued his movements. This time Esper's gasp was louder than the previous one.

 

“...You still haven't answered me… Just what you two are doing...”

  
Esper's voice was growing raspy and raw, wavering with anticipation and the growing lust that formed deep in his gut. The hands from his torso moved away, causing him to groan at the lost of contact.

 

Infi huffed, “If you couldn't already tell, then you've been spending more time in your books than we thought.”

 

“That's why we're doing this, you know,” Sia hummed, his hand traveling further up Esper's thigh. His fingertips just grazed the forming bulge in his pants. “Infi and I were talking and we both agreed that you, you absolutely _brilliant_ man, have spending too much time studying.”

 

“I...” Esper swallowed, his mouth becoming dry, “I haven't been… ignoring either of you, have I? I - That wasn't my intention.”

 

The light bite on his neck was a bit harder than he would have preferred, causing him to bite into his lower lip to keep from yelping. He knew Infi didn't mean it – Sia, however, completely meant to grab the growing bulge in his pant a bit _too_ hard. He breathed in relief when Sia's grasp loosened and returned to light touches that sent _electricity_ through his body.

 

“Esper,” Infi kissed the spot where he bit with love, “You haven't been ignoring us – we just worry about you. You're the most intelligent of us - “

 

If it were any other situation, Sia may have argued with that point. However due to the circumstances, he merely hummed in agreement.

 

“ - And handsome,” Sia chimed.

 

“ - The point is,” Infi continued, his hands spinning soft circles around Esper's sensitive nipples, “You work hard. You study harder. You hardly take care of yourself Espie…. So let us take care of you.”

 

Infi flicked his nipple before rolling it between his fingers. Esper groaned, leaning back into Infi as his muscles relaxed under the tender touch. He stumbled a bit when Infi pulled away, causing him to whine from the lack of contact. He could hardly worry what he was up to when Sia's fingertips kept drawing circles around a different type of sensitive tip.

 

Esper closed his eyes instinctively when he felt a soft cloth against his cheeks. He sighed with want as Infi tied it around his eyes, blocking off any sight. Not that he particularly had much due to the dark room, but it still allowed him to focus more on Sia's gentle touches before his hands drew away. Esper shuffled his feet, writhing a bit in place with want, before he felt two hands gently push him forward. Trusting his guide, he allowed the hands to continue to push him forward before they grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

 

The wind knocked out of him when the same hands pushed him a bit roughly onto the bed. He heard Sia give a chiding tsk.

 

“Infi, be careful. This is all about him, remember? We need to be slow. _Tender_.”

 

Esper let out a groan, _all about me huh? I like the sound of that._ He found himself writhing for any sort of touch or friction. He whined a bit at how long it seemed to take before they returned – due to the shuffling and sounds of clothing, he knew they were merely getting undressed for _him._ When they returned, i t seemed Sia and Infi traded places, with Sia's hands trailing up his torso to taunt his nipples as Infi worked on getting his pants off. He lifted his hips to allow his jeans to be pulled off – thankful he preferred to go commando. With those off, he sat up briefly to allow them to help pull off his shirt. He tried his best not to think of the mess of clothes that must be on the floor. _That was my last clean shirt too._

 

The freedom of his erection quickly received his attention, breathing a sigh of relief. His hips jolted each time a nail lightly scraped the side of his cock or just barely _grazed_ its tip.

 

“You're so hard, Espie,” Infi's voice was just above a whisper.

 

Esper whined, moving his hips, wishing that he could be able to look down at Infi's expression. He was thankful that he could still picture it in his mind and for now, that was enough. Two hands gently pushed him further into the bed, holding his hands above him.

 

“Stop moving so much Espie, enjoy it,” Sia voice was soft as he gently nipped at his ear, causing Esper to let out a long groan.

 

“Can't help it.”

 

It was hard to speak, his throat burned, but not nearly as much as his body did. He tugged on the grip on his wrists, jerking hard when a hand firmly grasped his cock. Infi chuckled deeply, his hand slowly started to move up and down in the most _frustrating_ way possible. Whimper after whimper left Esper's mouth as he writhed.

 

“Espie, be careful love,” Sia's voice was gentle in his ear, “We don't want you to cum so early on. I know you're just as eager as us, but you have the most restraint. You've always been the most focused of us. You can do it… Just a bit longer.”

 

Esper's frustration grew, yet it was an _enjoyable_ frustration. The thrill of so many hands on him at once, the way electricity just shot up and down his body, the way he craved so much _more_ but was just short of it was all _beyond exciting._ It was quickly becoming more and more difficult for him to restrain himself. He huffed when he felt Sia's hands yet again leave him.

 

Infi's strokes grew more drawn out, more enticing and slow, and that distracted him enough to almost not notice the sound of a bottom being opened. He bit his bottom lip, pushing his hips forward into Infi's grasp. He didn't have to see to know what was coming. He recognized that sound.

 

“It's okay Espie,” Sia sounded raspy and on the verge of _desperate_ , “You take this so well, it'll be alright.”

 

Esper groaned as he felt it – a finger prodding just at his hole, slick with lube straight from the bottle that was typically hidden in Infi's dresser drawer. The finger slid in easily, following the same rhythm of Infi's strokes. His hips buckled as he let out a long, loud, drawn out groan that turned into softly muttered curses as Sia's finger slowly slid out only to go straight back in.

 

His hips moved into the rhythm of up and down, making it easier for Sia to stretch him out, careful to follow the same beat of the stokes. His cock began to throb. Moans turned into breathless, _desperate_ pants and pleas. He could hear the slapping of flesh and guessed that Sia had taken the liberty of using his other hand to pleasure himself. He slithered, shaking at the thought. _Damn this blindfold._

 

Soft lips gently kissed the tip, the sounds of slapping flesh stopped to be replaced with a hand at his nipple. He maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position, turning to his ass toward Sia (he hoped) while Infi worked on his cock. Sia was slowly inserting a second finger, and that moment – the _exact_ moment the two fingers stretched him out, _perfectly_ in sync as Infi's soft mouth had grasped on his cock, Esper just couldn't take it anymore.

 

His hand reached down, easily finding a soft head of hair to push them down further. His teeth dug into his bottom lip. Sia's fingers wiggled.

 

“ _Fuck.”_

 

He let go of Infi's hair to give him a choice on whether or not he wanted it in the mouth. He praised any power above that Infi _did_. He shot directly into his mouth and he _prayed_ that he swallowed – though it was ultimately up to Infi on that. Sia's fingers left as he came, causing him to pant heavily as his body grew heavy and tired, the over-stimulation was beginning to hit him like a truck. For a minute or so, he didn't move.

 

When he finally did, his limbs still felt heavy and stiff. He was breathless as he removed the blindfold. It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to see that Infi was off of the bed, on his knees at the edge, happily taking a tissue to wipe his mouth, taking another to wipe his own cum off, and Sia had already left for the bathroom.

 

Infi caught Esper's eyes and offered a smile, one that Esper happily returned. Infi climbed back into bed and responded to their wordless conversation with a brief, yet soft kiss before he laid down comfortably beside Esper. Esper turned and curled into Infi's side.

 

“You know eventually you're going to have clean yourself up,” Infi sniffled, “And shower.”

 

“Mmm...” Esper traced light circles on Infi's bare torso, “I can easily adjust my schedule and get up early tomorrow to shower.”

“Earlier than five in the morning,” Sia's voice rang through the room as he re-entered.

 

Seeing the bundle of cuddling bodies, he jumped in on Infi's free side. He found Esper's hand and clasped it gently, earning a content hum from the other man.

 

“I think,” Infi's voice caused vibrations through his chest that made both Esper and Sia shiver. “That. because I know damn well you're not going to go off schedule, you should trade in your early morning study session for a shower. You take that early morning session, split its time, and add it into the following two days.”

 

Infi grinned proudly at Esper's impressed smirk. Sia merely stared a bit dumbfound before crinkling his nose, a bit mad he didn't think of that suggestion.

“I'll do the same thing with tomorrow's late night study session. In exchange,” Esper gently pounded his (and Sia's, considering they were still holding hands) hand on Infi's torso, “ _You_ need to get home early too.”

 

He squeezed Sia's hand, “That goes for _you_ too. We'll all watch a horror movie or something.”

 

“Really,” Sia raised an eyebrow, “You're giving up _two_ study sessions tomorrow?”

 

Esper gave a soft smile, humming in agreement and nuzzled closer to Infi, still clasping Sia's hand comfortably. Infi whistled, causing the other two to wince at the noise.

  
“Damn. We need to de-stress you more often.”

Esper's soft, loving look turned into tired, yet caring, exasperation. However, he offered no other comments as he closed his eyes. After all, he still had to get up tomorrow morning – early, yes, but at still according to schedule.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up the next morning, the first thing Esper did was slowly peel himself away from Infi and Sia's still sleeping bodies. His skin felt gross – even more sweaty due to the constant skin-to-skin contact through the night. He regretted not showering the previous night, but supposed it didn't matter if he was going to shower now. He carefully turned to look at the alarm clock, a smile on his face and a fond look in his eyes due to the memories of the night before.

 

The clock read just past seven in the morning.

 

He had class in less than an hour.

 

_Fuck._

 


End file.
